Dark Babylon
by AnisoulJ93
Summary: The digital world is in a state of peril, and its up to detective beelzemon to find out why. Rated M for  lots o stuff.


**Wow, how long ago was it that I wrote this? Well if you haven't noticed I decided to rewrite dark Babylon from scratch. Mainly because I looked at it and noticed the difference between me now and me back then. I never got very far into Dark Babylon, but looking back on it now I realize how badly written it was. So a re-write. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own digimon DX**

_Prolouge_

Dark moon City. One of the big great cities of the digital world. The equivalent of you human's London or New York. If you ask me this place is a shit hole. Full of viruses, bugs and corrupted data. Originally a safe haven for dark digimon, and now it's crawling with beast types, machine types, insects, plant; hell I think there are even some holy types setting up shop somewhere around here. Once upon a time this place was simple, back when I first came here as a Baalmon. A simple place for dark digimon. Now don't get me wrong, I ain't got nothing against other types. But now that they're all here they want everything to change to suit them. Clean up crews, protests, even a petition for the introduction of artificial light. In a _dark _city. But all this shit ain't really any of my business. You want to know what is? Well then I'll tell you. Good old fashioned mysteries. Crimes, Gangs and shootouts; murders and killings because apparently there's a difference. All this stuff is what I deal with. I'm a detective you see. Well detective slash bounty hunter. A city this size with all these big digimon with something to prove all crammed inside and shit hits the fan often enough. But still there's not many that want to tangle with the demon lord of gluttony. Because that's exactly who I am. Beelzemon's the name, mega level, virus attribute. Supposedly I'm supposed to be one of the big bad bosses of the digital world. But enough of that bullshit. Let's get back to me. As a detective I have two roles. Deduction, all Sherlock Holmes style and shit. Figure out who's done what, why they did it and where the fuck I can find them. And the second bit, and this is my favourite part, is to find whoever's broken the law and what not and with any luck beat the shit out of them. Now I'm a private detective. I don't work for no bureau so I can't delete nobody without just cause and proof that it was an act of self-defence. But I can ruff 'em up real good. It's a shame that there aren't many who are willing to tussle with a mega level though. A lot of them just give up. But there are still a few who cause some trouble that I get to have some fun with. Just the other day a Diaboromon was causing trouble down main centre. Trying to upload some kinda virus onto the server. To be honest the job cost me more paying damages than I made bringing the guy in. I got eighty thousand bits for practically saving the city. But I got charged over a hundred and fifty thousand just for wrecking a few shops. Ungrateful bastards the lot of em. Still though it was worth it just to see the look on what was left of Diaboromon's face as they carted him off. If he's found guilty of attempted genocide in a couple o'days, which let's face it he will be, he'll most likely be sentenced to permanent deletion.

Which brings us onto another topic. They say that justice is blind. But here in Dark moon city Justice belongs to the Holy digimon. I mean what the fuck's up with that? But regardless of my opinion on the aluminous bastards I gotta admit they do a good job. MarineAngemon's in charge of the court, what with his magic voodoo powers to read a digimon's heart. Like that asshole Diabormon has a heart. Give me a break. But there's still a Jury and shit just so you know. Kind of like an insistence on behalf of us non holy mons. Just in case the little pink shit is prejudice or corrupt or whatever else. So as you can see over the past twenty years or so the digital worlds grown and changed and now it's suffering from a shitload of problems similar to one's you humans have. You're probably wandering how I know that. Well you don't need too. I'm about to tell you. This here's a story about my biggest case. A real doozy. Like a big black mark on my record since it's the only one I could never solve.

_Chapter 1- A day at the office_

The rain was coming down pretty thick on the day all this shit started. There was a pretty hard knocking at the door. Lekismon had it open in seconds, opening up a view to a clown too lazy to walk judging by the way he simply floated through the doorway. He landed pretty lightly on his feet smack in front of my desk. Piedmon, a fellow mega level and dark virus type digimon. I hate the bastard. We used to work together. Didn't like him then either. Now he fancies himself all important, with his clean crisp outfit and sparkly boots and shit. Now I don't have no chairs in front of my desk. Probably should really. But Piedmon had his own solution for this. He pulled out a giant hanky and let it flutter to the ground. Only it seemed to drape itself on an invisible chair instead, which was soon occupied by Piedmon. He crossed his legs and pressed his fingertips together. A clown trying to act serious. Just doesn't work. Normally I'd just throw this shit straight out my office. Probably try to pump a few rounds of ammo into his skull for good measure too. But Piedmon was a big important mon now. Chancellor no less. It was a recent promotion and I had no doubt that he was gonna milk it for all it's worth. Yup right there, that shit eating grin that's just spread across his face.

"I've got good news for you Belly."

What a horrible nickname. And a terrible pun too. For any of you dull fucking idiots out there this fucktard gave me this nickname when he learned about my so called title. If you need another clue after that then you're so fucking dumb I'm surprised you can even read this thing. But back to the 'oh so gay' clown sitting across my desk. I didn't say anything to him. Just scowled. Oh how I wanted to just stick one of my Berenjena in his face and just squeeze the trigger. But I can't. There'd be a hit out for me and then I'd have to skip town. If I ever got caught I'd probably be recycled. Reverted back to an egg, if you're wondering what I mean. Well whilst I was amusing myself with these thoughts the clown seemed to decide that my silence was a signal to continue.

"A new case has popped up, and the government requests you're assistance."

I keep my scowl fixed in place. Like I care about the government. They can all eat lead for all I care. But a jobs a job, and as long as it pays well I'll take it.

"I'll take your silence as 'I'm listening then hmm'. Both here in Dark Moon and over in Dawn break there have been simultaneous hits on over half the banks in both cities. All together more than ten trillion bits was stolen. I was having a look this morning, and have you been to the bank lately? Customer service is terrible, had to wait hours for someone to see me. No wonder so many people were lining up to complain. Anyway since we share the same bank I thought I'd check up on the accounts which were hit and I just thought you'd like to know that you've been cleaned out my good demonic friend. There's not even a single bit left in your account."

"…"

Not the kind of news I was expecting. Someone is definitely going to get a Berenjena stuffed down their throat for this.

"You haven't noticed it yet because it's rare you ever stick your head out the window if you don't have a case but the city is in uproar. Why I almost got mobbed four times just walking over here. It's amazing how much I get mistaken for a champion level I must say. Well they won't be making that mistake again. Well anyway there are a lot of unhappy digimon right now. Many are rioting and such. President Andromon is fast running out of options. Why at this rate he may just have to deploy the nightmare soldiers."

My eyes widened when he said that. The nightmare soldiers were created just twenty four years after the city was by its founder and first president Myotismon. They were an elite unit of ruthless, merciless killers made up of ultimate's with even the odd mega thrown in. Myotismon stated that 'sometimes to defeat evil, you need to stop with the moral bullshit and just rip the fuckers to pieces.' A saying I hold close to my heart. Unlike the asshole who spoke the words. Myotismon and his nightmare soldiers were originally defeated and disbanded when the ass tried to take over the whole digital world. There really weren't many mega's back then. Still aren't really. Anyway my good friend Piedmon over there took what was left of the nightmare soldiers and recreated the group, bigger and badder than ever. Hell I was even a member at one point. Like I said we used to work together. But I soon realised that they weren't soldiers, just monsters. If those things were released onto the streets they would murder, rape, pillage and torture anyone they saw breaking the law; and make my job a living hell. But then again…

"I heard the new leader, ChaosGallantmon was trying to bring in some interesting reforms to the group," I said, internally smiling at the frown that flickered across Piedmon's face.

"Ah yes my… replacement. Well I think we both know how that is going to turn out. That fool can try whatever he wants too, it won't make a difference. Even you quite when you realised the group would be nothing more than a bunch of murderous psychopaths, as well it should be."

I growled at Piedmon's words. While they were for the most part true, ChaosGallantmon was no fool. We had been friends back in the unit, both having joined the force in ignorance of its true nature and both of us tried to change it. I quite early but he's still trying.

Well regardless, we must get back to the true reason for my presence here. We, and by that I mean myself and the Mayor, wish for you to track down and apprehend these villains who have robbed our enchanting city of its economy before we have to resort to more… extreme measures. There are no real limits on this job and anything you need merely ask and you shall be provided with it. Do you accept?"

I glared at the grinning clown in front of me. He may seem innocent… well harmless… well respected by the general community, but I knew more about this so called great political figure than most. I knew that he was far more savage and far more cunning than any nightmare soldier has ever been. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he knew more than he was letting on. But never the less.

"Fine," I snarled. "But I want one hellova payday at the end of it. CA piece?"

Piedmon smirked at me.

"Very well. My gratitude to you then, for accepting this case. I believe this concludes all of my business here so I will be on my way."

Well thank fuck for that.

* * *

Well the first course of action was a simple one. Investigate the crime scene. But this kind of crime is not my forte. No blood on the walls or nothing. But that doesn't mean I'm useless. It just means I'll need a little bit of outside held. But first.

"WIZARDMON, WEREGURURMON, GET YOUR SKINNY ASSES IN HERE."

A few seconds later and the two digimon I just called were standing in front of my desk, along with Lekismon who if you remember was here from the start. These three were basically my employee's. As great as I am, I can't do everything but these three make up for my few shortcomings. Weregurumon is one helluva fast doggy, with his head scrapping the ceiling. His nose was one of the most useful things I've ever seen. He was an Ultimate level beast type Digimon. Not the smartest but not dumb either. Wizardmon stood on his right. This guy was magical, both literally and figuratively. He could pretty much track disturbances in the air, track misplaced data from let's say the wreckage of an attack all the way back to its source. Disturbances in the force and all that shit. He's kind of like the level head around here, and he's the one I leave in charge when I'm gone. Lekismon was also a champion level dark type. She's still a little young and impulsive but she's got her heart set on being a detective. Must get it of her old man. Yeah you heard me right, that cute little mons right there, that's my daughter. She's got a photographic memory which comes in pretty useful.

"Alright guys we got a case. You lot are going to head right on over to Hooker's Bank down on the east district. Lexi will fill you in on the details. I want to know what the fuck happened there. Every single bit of corrupt data I want noted. Everything out of place I want noted. Every visitor to the bank in the last month I want noted, and I want a list of every single client that place has. Once you're done there head down Pie street, get into Mon bank and do the same. Well what the fuck are you guys waiting for, a motivational speech? Get the fuck outta here."

The three gave a cry of 'yes sir' before quickly running out of the office. Within seconds of them leaving I pulled a large leather trench coat out of the closet on my left and slung it on. The thing was more for storage purposes than anything else. Thing had a shit load of pockets hidden inside of it. But I do have to admit it did look pretty badass. The hem of the coat fell to just above my ankles, perfectly made for a humanoid digimon of my height class. See this is what I learned from you humans. All good detectives need long coats. Anyway I grab my keys outta the draw of my desk and head out, slamming the door behind me for good measure.

Out on the streets of Dark moon city you can see just what kind of dump this place really is. The streets are covered in trash, plastic bags and wrappers. Garbage data's just floating around. Pretty much every building here looks like it's in serious need of an update. To you humans they just look mouldy I suppose. My office is an exception of course. Little Lexi makes half her pay by clearing stuff up and helping me make sure everything's up to date. Lexi's my daughter's nickname if you haven't figured it out yet. Well enough standing here looking at this shit hole. I'm on the job. So I bring my fingers to my mouth and let out a long shrill whistle. No I'm not hailing a taxi. Those things don't come around here. But I am hailing my ride. Because out of nowhere a large gleaming red and black bike pulls up right in front of me. The bike's large enough for me to fit on comfortably and has a stunning black and crimson paint job. This baby right here is named Behemoth, and with the two exceptions of my wife and daughter, she's the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on. But there'll be time to get sentimental later. Right now I'm on the clock.

See I had somewhere to go while my team was looking into the banks. To be honest I know there won't be much to find there. All the places were done simultaneously, which means the accounts were transferred. This was an outside job. In the digital world to rob a bank by going in and trying to take the money is pretty much impossible. Money isn't really handled that way here. You see money is stored as data, rather than a physical object, so it has to be stolen electronically. But since pretty much every nook and cranny of this world is made of binary code, it's ridiculously difficult to hack anything here. Which is why to get to the bottom of this I'm going to need the help of someone who knows just how the fuck this was possible. Like I said, I need some outside help.

And a rather troublesome I journey I finally pulled up outside Datamon's place. He lived on the outskirts of the city, pretty much the complete opposite side to where my office is. And let me tell you clown face hadn't been kidding when he said folks were rampaging. Even with the majority of the Leo corps (Pretty much the current version of a police force, consisting mainly of Leomon, Iceleomon and Grapleomon) and their trust Guardromon partners, out on the streets, things had been getting pretty violent. Devimon are annoying shit heads at the best of times, so right now they were screaming their asses of and trying to kill everything in sight. Throw some Devidramon into the mix and you got one hell of a party. Well it was some fun target practice shooting to maim not kill when racing through the streets. I'd had to stop and help out though when I found a group of GrapLeommon trying to bring down a rampaging Machinedramon. Digimon this big really shouldn't live in the middle of a city. For one thing if they get mad and start throwing a tantrum, just like this guy is doing right now, then half the city's going to get flattened. Especially with those cannons on its back. It had been a lot of work, and a lot of bullets to knock the rampaging mega out. Had to disarm its Giga cannons before it blew anything else up. It had already levelled five buildings. And somehow I know I'm going to get charged for that.

You know there are over forty thousand denizens of this city, and out of all of those I can count the amount of mega levels living here with both hands. Mega levels pretty much say how powerful a place is. The more mega's, the better defended a place is and the less anyone wants to mess with ya. Which is why I bet that Machinedramon's let out again by next week, but I bet I'll never see more than half of those Devimon ever again.

Well I'm getting of topic again. Back to Datamon. He's a crazy bastard, but if there's one thing I learned it's that every great detective needs a pet hacker, and it just so happens Datamons mine. See me and him have an understanding. He helps me out when I need it and I don't inform the LeoCorps of any of his more unsavoury activities. Well so long as he's not involved in any of my cases anyway.

Datamon lives in what pretty much amount to as a hole in the wall. The city wall to be exact. And it's a really big hole. Makes me wonder how competent the city guard is if they haven't noticed it yet. Datamon also had the mother of all front doors. A big round thing, two metres thick with a four metre radius and made of solid chrome digizoid. Another reason to keep Machinedramon around. The LeoCorps would need him if they ever wanted to get through this thing. The door was finished off with a nice little welcome mate, which I promptly scrubbed my boots on. Little tub'o brains is a stickler for cleanliness. So I knock on the door nice and loud, right where that dent is from that one time I tried to punch this thing down. A minute later and the sound of hydraulics could be heard, followed by a hiss of steam and then a deep rumbling as the door began to roll to one side, revealing Datamon in all his tubby brainy glory.

"Beelzemon, it's been awhile. To what do I owe the… _pleasure?"_

I snarl down at the little shit. The fuck does he think he's kidding?

"You know full well why I'm here. Ain't no shit that happens in this city that you don't know about a month before it even happens," I growl down at him. His response was a shit eating grin.

"Ahh, you're here about the bank job. So they put you on the case did they? Well come on in then and I suppose we can have a little chat."

I snarled before moving right past him, leaving him to shut that giant monstrosity of a door behind him. He shuffles past me, commenting about dirt I'm bringing in before leading me to some stairs. We both follow them down, down, down. I got no idea what they hell it is with evil super geniuses and underground caves. I mean really if a Digmon or a Drimogemon ever came to the city they'd probably find a couple of them within a week. After a while he finally brings me to his 'lab' as he likes to call it. To be honest I always feel a little bit of awe when I come here. The entire room is basically a giant super computer. This thing could probably process half the digital world in an hour. Pretty scary when you think about it. I take a seat, well more like a stool and Datamon hops into his swindly chair, turning it to face me.

"So then you want information on the bank job. Yes a strange one indeed. I wander what clever name they'll come up with for it?"

"Hopefully something better than the 'M.O.N.K.E.Y incident, eh brains."

Datamon grinned at me. The M.O.N.K.E.Y incident was something that happened ten years ago that basically brought about the end of the Devicorps, the police force from before the Leocorps and basically the only remnant of Myotismon's rule that was left in the city. It also introduced Beast digimon to the city, mainly in the form of rampaging Apemon and Gorillamon. Hence the 'M.O.N.K.E.Y incident. Not an acronym or anything. It was the Leomon who helped sort everything out and they replaced the now publicly disgraced Devimon. All of this caused by the little tub of brains in front of me whilst trying to illegally import the remains of Saberleomon which had been put into stasis. Strange how things work out.

"Quite," replied Datamon, before reaching an overly long arm out. When he brought it back he was holding a cup of… something green.

"Would you like a cup of Vaderjuice? It's created from the remains of a Vadermon, its data captured and processed before it could begin its regeneration cycle. Does wanders for the mind."

Okay now that's gross. There has got to be a law against that drink. But then it's not like it's this little shit who makes it. That's the thing about laws, there are a shit load of loop holes. I have no doubt the manufacturing of that shit is illegal but the purchase and consumption of it is most likely not. Probably because some big name on campus wants to get hold of it. Corruption at its finest, without any real attempt to hide it.

"Not if you paid me. Now what the fuck do you know about this bank incident?"

Datamon gave me a small smile before putting his juice down.

"Simply put I know nothing."

Okay I'm gonna kill the bastard. Before the little shit can even blink I've got a gun in his face.

"Now I know you can give me more than that. Think carefully about your answer. Have another sip of juice if it helps," I told him in my version of a pleasant voice. Of course my version practically screams murder.

"Now now Beelzemon don't get hasty. I know nothing about the job itself, why it happened, who did it. Nothing at all. But that doesn't mean there's nothing I can't tell you."

"Great, so spill it," I replied coldly. I wasn't in the mood or games. Either the little fuck tells me what I want to know or I blow his brains out. And considering I can see 'em I probably won't miss.

"Well there's no trace of any attempts of hacking into the banks servers at all. They cleaned my account out as well you know. No signs of a disturbance, no signs of hacking, nothing. Nothing to see, nothing to track. However there is one curious oddity I've noticed."

"Oh yeah and what's that," I growled. So far the little turd had told me nothing.

"My clock's not right," replied Datamon politely.

Okay, death it is. I squeeze the trigger.

Datamon tries to move but really wasn't fast enough. Good thing I wasn't aiming for him then. The bullet scratches the glass dome of his head, lows a chunk out of his chair and buries itself into his chrome digizoid wall.

"So reset your fucking clock and stop giving me bullshit. Now I need some real info!" I practically bellowed.

"Christ Beelzemon I just gave you real info, weren't you listening? My clock is wired straight into the server, it is always right. But now it's an hour slow. Every other clock in the world is an hour ahead of mine, don't you realise what that means?"

Well yeah, now that he mentioned it I can see what that means, but at the same time what he was suggesting couldn't have happened. It just wasn't possible.

"An hour Beelzemon. An hour that doesn't exist has happened. The digital world was shut down completely for an hour. Just think what an outside force could with even that small amount of time. All the data of our world at their disposal with no form of protection. I wouldn't be surprised if mon start noticing changes soon. And I'll bet my computer that whatever cause this has taken something other than money. And mark my words Beelzemon, whatever did this wasn't a digimon.

My mouth hung open. Not a digimon? Oh come on, I've been on this case an hour and already it's going to hell.

**See lot's happening straight from the first chapter. Getting stuck in their right away. Anyone who read the original will notice there's not any real deviation from the original plot. Just much better written. Okay then, if you've read it then it's time to review it. Well that's strange. The word count as a document was 4400 odd words but once I uploaded it ,it went down to 3683. More now obviously. Well I had a quick skim over it and I don't think anything is missing. But if something doesn't make sense then that's probably why. Still not seeing anything missing though.**


End file.
